Regarding Kisses and Songs Unsung
by Elphaba'sGirl
Summary: "I want my first kiss to be special. I want it to be outside, in the rain, and he'll put his arms around me and tell me he loves me, and I'll say 'I love you too' and then we will kiss. That is how it's always been in my mind, since I was four. And that is how it will be."


**Erm. I did it again. Oneshot. Hi!**

**well, same old same old; wicked isn't mine. I don't know what possessed me to do this instead of working on AEG, but... Here it is!**

* * *

She hadn't been to a party like this one for a year. Precisely a year, she realized as she pinned a pink flower in her gold hair.

The difference, she decided, between this party and all the others, was who she was going with. And it had been a year since a he had really cared about her escort.

The dress she'd chosen was pink as well, and very flattering on her doll-like body. She gave her mirror a flirtatious smile and practiced batting her eyelashes.

The dorm room was empty. ShenShen and Pfannee had left about an hour ago to get ready themselves (they were being escorted to the dance by twins a year their senior), and Miss Elphaba was out. She'd said something about having to talk to Madame Morrible and headed off with that hideodious black hat in her hands. Really; was she blind? Did she honestly think it was pretty? Perhaps her eyes were as twisted as she skin was.

Galinda liked the empty dorm room. She'd wanted a private suite anyway. She knelt on the ground an rummaged through the cluttered bottom of her closet to Find a suitable pair of shoes. Heels higher than four inches were out of the question, but lower than three was unacceptable.

She settled on a hot pink pair and slid into them, then touched up her make-up and sat down on her bed to wait for Fiyero.

He was so handsome. So beautiful. So charming.

There was a knock on the door. A good, strong knock, and Galinda called out "Just a minute!" And pretended to get ready for another half a minute before flinging open the door and tossing her hair.

Fiyero grinned at her. "You look gorgeous," he said, and she couldn't tell if he was sincere or not, because he didn't look dazed, as most boys did when they looked at her.

She giggled and smiled sweetly. "Why, thank you. You look very dashing yourself."

Fiyero laughed and extended his arm to her. She took it and they headed over to the OzDust together.

* * *

The music was slow and soft, and Galinda swayed with Fiyero on the dance floor. They were the golden couple of this most magical of dances.

They whirled and spun and wore the night away on delicate stiletto heels and punch.

Galinda placed her arms around his neck and looked up at him, starry eyed. He was so... _Perfect_. She wished she were perfect, too.

Fiyero smiled a small smile, and leaned down. He brought his face close to hers, and she felt his breath on her lips.

A kiss...

"Wait, Fiyero," Galinda said suddenly, pulling away and placing her manicured hand on her chest as she gasped for breath.

"What?" Fiyero said ignorantly.

"I- I'm sorry. I... It's just, I've always pictured my first kiss... Not here," she said, looking around.

Fiyero looked confused. "Your first kiss? Surely you've been kissed before. You've got practically the whole school falling at your feet."

Galinda shook her blond head. "No. No, I want my first kiss to be special. I want it to be outside, in the rain, and he'll put his arms around me and tell me he loves me, and I'll say 'I love you too' and then we will kiss. That is how it's always been in my mind, since I was four. And that is how it will be."

Fiyero opened his mouth to respond, but then the music stopped, and Elphaba walked in.

* * *

Galinda and Fiyero had been dating for three months. She was hardly even in class, and he was nearly always asleep when he was. They really were the perfect couple; everyone said so.

It was on one such day, when Fiyero was in class, but asleep, that he was awakened by the nearly constant jibes and teasing that were likely the bane of Elphaba Thropp's existence.

It started with a simple statement, that was truer than he'd like to admit, and evolved into the best- and worst- history class of his life.

What followed, he silently dubbed "Elphaba Day." Or, "Lion Cub Day." "Dillamond Day." It depended on his mood when he thought about it. Mostly, it was "Elphaba Day."

Later that evening, he and Galinda were walking back to Shiz after a special dinner to celebrate their three month anniversary.

There was a bridge arching above the clearing where he and Elphaba had set the Lion Cub free earlier. It was a beautiful setting, with a streaky grey sky and lush green grass all around. There was a girl standing, facing away from the bridge, with lovely waist length raven hair.

Fiyero's throat tightened. And it started to rain.

Elphaba was an enigma. She was different. She was special. She was... Elphaba.

Fiyero didn't understand her. He understood Galinda. He understood blonde, bubbly girls. And he understood pink.

He didn't understand navy blue. He didn't understand... Green.

The grey clouds heaved a long, sweet sigh, and sheets of rain came pouring down.

Fiyero put his arm around Galinda and held her close as he opened his umbrella over both of them.

And he didn't know why, but he pulled her close and lowered his head, leaning down close to her upturned, heart shaped face.

And he kissed her.

She was wearing strawberry lip gloss.

She smiled against his mouth.

"I love you," he told her softly. And he did. He meant what he said and he said what he meant, but perhaps the scandalacious Prince Fiyero Tiggular didn't actually know what love was. Maybe he was too absorbed in his incessant dancing through life to see the difference between what he felt for Galinda and true love.

"I love you too."

But, even if he didn't know exactly what love was, he knew when he had made a mistake.

He stood with her, holding her in the rain, with a misty ballad of lost love swirling around them from the mouth of the raven haired girl below the bridge.

He sighed along with the clouds.

_She's not that girl._

**So... Favorite lines, comments, etc.?**


End file.
